The Infinite Probability
by SolaceActor
Summary: Sheldon Cooper meets the seemingly perfect Delilah Lust. Problems arise for them and it's all thanks to her surname. Can't a girl get a break? Sheldon/OC Note is important so please read. May be OOC. I try my best. Rated T for safety.


Delilah exited the building leaving a storm of paper in her wake. Ripping up the script as she marched away from the insane director, she adopted an expression of pure fury. "Oh come on, Delilah! This could be massive!" Terry pleaded from the doorway. She turned for one moment and for a split second; Terry thought she had changed her mind. Alas, she stuck her middle finger up at him and he watched as his best star left him.

I walked through the corridors of Caltech, hoping to the possibly non-existent God that I could find Raj. A few months ago, Raj had managed to get me in touch with a lawyer, albeit a useless one, by the name of Vankatesh. Raj had told me afterwards that he was his cousin so I immediately felt guilty. I insisted on buying him a coffee. He had said that this was the first time he had managed to speak to a woman without being under the influence. I had laughed out loud at his selective muting and we decided to keep in touch since this was such a rarity. And now, here I was, frantically searching for him to know if he could magically pull out a cousin from existence that's a director as well. I knew it would be so awkward and I'd feel really guilty about having to ask him this but this was important. My anger had somehow subsided but I knew it would come back and bite me in the ass later. I found myself in a cafeteria and frantically looked around for the trustworthy Indian. I spotted him almost immediately sitting at a table with three other people.

I walked over, almost uncharacteristically shy, and stood at the table. They all looked at me. I had approximately four seconds to observe the men. **1…** Rajesh Koothrappali had dark, slightly curly locks and deep brown eyes. Today, he was wearing a blue jacket with jeans and scuffed trainers. I had already met him so I only glanced at him for a moment. **2…** Next to him sat a man with a brown bowl-cut and brown hair to go with it. As far as I could tell, he was a little bit chubby in the torso area but had skinny legs. His clothing consisted of a red shirt with horribly yellow trousers. His eyes were trained on me with a slightly maniacal look in them. He's one to look out for… **3…** Sitting opposite the creepy guy, was a smaller man with black framed glasses and short curly brown hair. He seemed more intelligent than the norm. He wore a brown jacket with a blue t-shirt under with what looked like a Spiderman mask imprinted on it. He was also jeans. He looked smart yet not totally socially awkward. **4…** Seated beside him, a much taller man watched her curiously with a slight confusion in his blue eyes. His eyes… Calculating constantly. I could see that he was intelligent, frighteningly so. His posture and tension in his body made me think that either he didn't appreciate someone interrupting a conversation or that he was extremely tense around women. Perhaps he disliked contact as well and being in his close proximity. Maybe all three. He wore a green t-shirt adorned with a Green Lantern logo on it, underneath it was a long sleeved blue t-shirt, and brown walking trousers. Again, my eyes were drawn to his. They consisted of a pale blue that seemed to gleam with intellect. **4 seconds up.** "D, what are you doing here?" I smiled when Raj used the nickname I requested him to use. "I'm sorry if this was a bad time since you're eating what appears to be a slug infested salad but this kind of urgent." I said indifferently. Everyone immediately looked at his plate and indeed, there was a slug hiding under some lettuce trying to disguise itself as an aubergine. Raj instantly pushed his plate away in disgust but sighed with relief. "Thank God I didn't have any." He muttered. I smiled wider and clasped my hands in front of me. "So, anyway, what brings you here, D?" I sighed with regret.  
>"My director was an ass this morn~" I tried to say until the freaky fellow beside Raj piped up.<br>"Director? Which one?" He asked. I sighed again.  
>"Paul De Blonsk." I replied. His eyes went round as saucers.<br>"But… He's one of the leading pornographic directors in the world! I've never seen you in any of them…" He realized what he said, "Uh, well, I wouldn't have seen you anyway because I don't… watch them. No, not at all." I cocked an eyebrow but otherwise shrugged it off.  
>"Yeah, so imagine my expression when I discovered this and he <em>forgot<em> to tell me I would be in pornography." I said bitterly. The boys, excluding the taller one, whistled lowly. I nodded in appreciation. "So, how did you meet Raj? You've got to be the first woman who he could speak to without having any drink. Unless he's not telling us something right now…"The man with the glasses asked politely. I smiled nicely at him and he returned it. "Well, I had to claim compensation from a different director when I broke my leg falling down some poorly constructed stairs thanks to his smudgy blueprints. I intended to take it to court but I didn't have a lawyer. So, I began looking for one. I bumped into Raj while looking at some notices and he apologized. He seemed pretty shocked about something but I didn't know what at the time. He got me in touch with Vankatesh, a pretty lousy lawyer and his cousin. He had pretty bad negotiation skills and nearly lost me the case. I took Raj for a coffee and here we are." I was getting pretty tired of talking. I wasn't very fond of talking really. The man adjusted his glasses and nodded. "We know how bad he is. So, anyway, I'm Leonard Hofstadter. This is Howard Wolowitz," He gestured to the scary guy who apparently didn't watch porn, "and this is Sheldon Cooper." He pointed at the taller man beside him. I noticed that Sheldon had only taken his eyes off of me once when he looked at Raj's plate. I forced a smile. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Delilah Lust."

They raised an eyebrow at my surname. I rolled my eyes. "Please don't be affected by my surname. It has nothing to do with my demeanour and I can say I've never felt such an emotion. So put your tongue away, Howard." I glared pointedly at him. He and I were going to have some problems. He did so and grinned sheepishly. "Well, such a beautiful American girl with a surname like that deserves this sort of fine treatment." My jaw clenched.  
>"Number one, my surname is of no concern of anyone's. If you dare berate or so much as react to my last name again, I wish slap you. Very hard. And number two, I'm obviously British." I said angrily. He had shrunk in his chair and avoided my eye contact. Leonard was grinning, as was Raj. Sheldon was still watching me. Eerie to say the least but, even though I didn't know the guy, I knew that I should be flattered. "Nice one, Delilah." Leonard said, "But I didn't realize that you were British either. Although, when you get angry, your accent is obvious." I nodded in understanding.<br>"Howard, I apologize. I have had an unbelievably stressful day and I need a coffee mixed with gingerbread syrup. I'm going to ask at the queuing area if that is available. I'll return shortly Raj, Howard, Leonard and Sheldon." I nodded at them in turn and walked away.

The boys watched as she walked away to food area. Howard seemed even hornier than before, much to the others dismay. "Wow, she's hot when she's angry." He said with a sly grin. Leonard grimaced with disgust. Raj hit him around the head. Howard cried out in pain and Raj smiled in triumph. "You're not touching her, Howard." He said, obviously annoyed. Howard looked at him in indignation. "Oh? And why not? You got dibs on her because you can speak to her without needing alcohol?" He asked, digging the knife in. Raj was obviously getting angrier by the second. Leonard wanted to intervene but he didn't quite know what to do. "Howard, you're such a jerk!" Raj shouted. Sheldon noticed Delilah had turned to see what was going on. "Howard, your sexual needs are obviously irritating Raj and Raj, your voice is painfully loud. Please, keep your vocal waves to a minimum." Sheldon said irritably. All three of the geeks looked at Sheldon in surprise. This was the first time he had ever intervened in one of their seemingly couple fights. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" They both asked loudly. Sheldon winced at the doubled intensity of their voices. "Hey, guys, come on. Let's keep the noise down to a minimum. It's obviously bothering Sheldon." A female voice sounded from behind them. The two boys turned to see Delilah sipping her coffee, a distinct smell of gingerbread emanating from her drink that reminded Sheldon of Christmas. The two spluttered for a moment until they both just shrugged their shoulders. "I thank you for your co-operation, Delilah. They were driving me insane and usually do." He said in his slightly Texan accent. She smiled at him. "You're welcome, Sheldon. I see you're a Texan boy." She replied. He cocked his head the right a little. Her smile broadened. "Your accent; it's very faint but still recognisable." He remained still and then nodded. "So, Raj." Her attention returned to Raj and Sheldon felt a small disappointed feeling creep up in his stomach. "I was wondering if you could pull another cousin out of a hat that happens to be or know a good director." She said, chuckling lightly. Raj looked down.  
>"Sorry Delilah, I don't have one." He said guiltily. Her demeanour slumped a little but she remained smiling. "Oh no, it's okay Raj." She said with an apologetic gleam in her eyes. "I'm sorry that I came to ask you for such a favour." Raj shook his head.<br>"No, no… I swear, it's alright… This'll probably sound really creepy but where do you live?" Sheldon nearly smirked when her eyes widened significantly.  
>"Yeah, that does sound creepy. But, in answer to your question, I don't… have anywhere yet. When I left my directormanager, I lost my home too. I'm not that well known as an actor." She confessed. Raj looked like he was torn in a massive life decision. Not one to beat around the bush, Howard immediately piped up. "Well, why not come stay with me?" He asked, smiling rather frighteningly at Delilah. She stared at him for a moment and then shook her head. "No, no, can't do that. Sorry Howard, but that's just… No." She shuddered.  
>"Not to mention he lives with his Jewish mother than doesn't know the meaning of 'inside voice'." Sheldon said. Howard glared at him but Sheldon held strong. Delilah chuckled. "Really?" Howard sighed and nodded.<br>"Well, it's still a no. I'm actually hoping to call another friend who likes acting too. I heard she lives here in Pasadena so I figured she could help me. She's called Penny. There's about a four thousand, one hundred and nineteen chance to one but do you know her? I think she changed her phone number as well so I can't call her." She said. All but Sheldon's mouths dropped open.  
>"Yeah, Penny lives across the hall from us at our apartment." Leonard said, surprised.<br>"Our?" Delilah asked.  
>"Yes, Leonard and I are roommates." Sheldon once again interrupted. She nodded and smiled. She glanced at her watch. "What time do you two get out of here?" She asked distractedly.<br>"Actually, in about twenty minutes." Leonard said.  
>"Twenty three." Sheldon corrected. Delilah smirked and took off her coat, hanging it over her left arm. "I see. Well, do you mind if I remain here with you two? Provided, of course that you'll be returning to the apartment immediately after your investigations?" She asked, somewhat shyly. "Well, I don't see why not. You can stay with us if you want. It may be a bit boring though." Leonard warned. She merely smiled in return. "Don't worry. My ex-boyfriend was a scientist and he made sure I learned at least some quantum physics. Although, I don't know how much I can remember…" She trailed off. "Well, you can take your pick of which one is more fascinating." Leonard said while prodding his food with a fork, "I'm an experimental physicist and Sheldon is a theoretical physicist." She cocked her head a little. "Do you even know what they are?" Sheldon asked. Leonard swatted him lightly across the shoulder as Sheldon glared in protest. "Well, I think that a theoretical physicist is a physicist, obviously, who uses mathematics to explain natural occurrences. And an experimental physicist is someone who observes physicalities to collect information and data on the universe. Correct me if I'm wrong." She added. They remained silent so she nodded. "I think I'll take theoretical physics. I'm not really intelligent in the field of math but it sounds more exciting to be honest. No hard feelings Leonard." She smiled at him. "But what do you two do?" She asked quickly, watching Raj and Howard, both having been feeling left out. She had sensed it and wanted to include them somehow. "I'm an astrophysicist." Raj said simply, watching one slug slithering up his fork. "I… am an engineer. I commandeer ships and probes that go into the wide universe and bring back footage of the beautiful space." Howard said dramatically. She raised an eyebrow.<br>"Okay, thanks for the descriptive explanation but I already knew what an engineer did when concerned with Science." She said with a bored tone. Howard cleared his throat and took his tray away before darting off to cry. "Is he going to be okay?" She asked, pointing at his 'subtle' exit. "Yeah, he'll be fine." Leonard shrugged it off. She nodded and sat down in Howard's abandoned seat. Glancing again at her watch, she bit her lip as though deep in thought. "Sixteen minutes left." She said as Raj left for his own investigations. She waved goodbye and then sipped her coffee again. "So, Delilah, how old are you?" Leonard asked curiously. Delilah swallowed her coffee quickly.  
>"I'm twenty eight. How old are you two?" She replied.<br>"I'm thirty three and Sheldon is thirty one." He informed her. She nodded in interest.  
>"So, I'm only three years younger than Sheldon here and five younger than you." She smiled.<br>"Well, why not tell us a bit more about yourself? We'd love to know about your job and where you're from. Right, Sheldon?" Leonard added the last part almost threateningly. He knew that Sheldon never took interest in women or anyone new for that matter. "On the contrary, Leonard, I'm also inclined to know more about Delilah's background, her likes, dislikes, hobbies and fears." He said, surprising Leonard greatly. She smiled. "I'd be more than happy to share with you then." She replied in earnest. The corned of Sheldon's mouth twitched and she grinned, almost encouraging him to smile. Eventually, he managed it and had a small smile upon his face. Leonard watched in amazement. He looked at his own watch and sighed. "Guys, time to go." He said wearily. Sheldon would probably end up scaring Delilah off and he didn't really want that. Delilah's expression faltered. "Darn, it's a shame I didn't get to see either of your works." She said a little sadly. Her expression soon brightened however. "But, now I get to see Penny and I'll know where you guys live so I can visit." She grinned. Again, Sheldon managed a small smile and Leonard returned the large smile. "Alright then, follow me to the car." Leonard said ordered happily as they put their trays on the side and left for the parking lot.

As they climbed the stairs in silence, they thought over what each other had said. Of course, this wasn't a bad or awkward silence. They had talked about so many things they didn't know what to converse about. Leonard was the most surprised, since Sheldon always had some useless fact like how forks were introduced into Thailand or something. For him to be silent, Leonard had to savour and treasure this moment. Over the course of the car journey, they had learned a great many things about Delilah. She had an abnormal fear of the dark, except when sleeping, and a hate of thunderstorms but a love of the adrenaline she gained. She didn't know how to drive as of yet but it never stopped her in an emergency when it concerned a friend of hers whom had sliced their hand open in very large rock protruding from the ground. Her favourite colour was blue and her lucky number was sixty nine. She had run away from her family because they had also tried to force her into the occupation of pornography. She couldn't stand stupid people and shopping was one of her least favourite things to do. Her major hobby at the moment was knitting, along with the permanent passion for baking. Sheldon and Leonard made sure to remember all of these. They came to the fourth floor and Leonard pointed at the door furthest from the stairs. "That's where Penny lives. She may have someone over but I don't think so. I don't think today is her work day but just give the door a try." Leonard informed her. She smiled her gratitude.  
>"Thank you boys, for taking me here. I'll have to repay you sometime. Perhaps we could play some sort of game later. How do you feel about Halo?" She asked sincerely. Their mouths dropped open. <em>She liked video games too?<em> They thought. "Yeah, Halo would be great. But, I'll say now that Sheldon has a perfect schedule. We have Halo nights, pizza nights, Klingon Boggle nights and stuff like that." "Oh, Klingon Boggle? That sounds awesome. I've always wanted to play that but no one ever took any interest. Speaking of languages, do you two know any?" She questioned, startling them yet again. "Well, I only know English and Klingon. Sheldon is fluent in Klingon, Vulcan, English, Latin and he dabbled for a little while with Finnish and I think he tried Hindi at some point." Leonard explained. Delilah nodded. "I see. Well, this ought to be very interesting. I can teach you boys some Italian." She offered. They both nodded.  
>"That would prove to be acceptable for the repayment of driving and allowing your meeting with Penny." Sheldon said. She nodded.<br>"I'm glad since I don't have much else I can give you." She said sadly, "Well, I'll just knock on Penny's door and hope to the possibly non-existent God that she's in." She smiled, waved and walked to Penny's door. They boys waved back and entered their own apartment.

I knocked on the door in the way that I usually did: **Knock, knock, knock… Knock, knock, knock…** I waited for Penny to open the door. I hadn't seen Penny in one year, two months and fourteen days. I heard some footsteps behind the door and sighed with relief. As the door began to unlock I heard a familiar female voice. "Sheldon, I don't see how this is going to make me think it's not you _just_ because you didn't put my name in. Jesus, you're so…" She stood transfixed, watching me. I smiled.  
>"Hey, Penny." I said shyly. Her mouth gaped for a moment and then she practically flew me into a hug, knocking me on the floor as well. "It's… nice to see you… too!" I spluttered. She didn't let go.<br>"Oh my God, Delilah, it's been so long! I've missed you so much! What's with the sudden visit?" She garbled. I rolled my eyes and managed to push her off me so that I was sitting and she was kneeling. "Well, my director was an ass so I walked out of an upcoming movie. I don't have anywhere to go and if I'm going to be honest, I thought you might let me stay with, but only for a little while!" I said quickly. I hated asking favours and for me to look weak like this, it was paining me. She squealed in delight. "Oh my God, Delilah, you can stay forever if you want! It's great to have my best friend back!" I smiled and hugged her.  
>"Thanks Penny, this really means a lot."<p>

**So, there you have it. You have probably worked out that I'm not continuing with my other stories because I go through phases. I started off with Death Note, then Harry Potter, then Sweeney Todd, then Ferris Bueller's Day Off, then Skulduggery Pleasant. I've gotten so many messages and stuff for OMAM and I feel terrible for not continuing. The same goes for the Joker one. I'm really sorry that I've not continued with them. They're all on Hiatus at the moment and I wish I didn't have such damn writer's block. Thank you for understanding and if anyone wants to effectively 'buy' my stories off of me, I'll give you the story and delete it off of my own page. I will keep the completed stories and if you message me, I'll let you know if I'm willing to give it up. Thanks for reading.  
>Luna<strong>


End file.
